Director Story 3
by Miranda Grey
Summary: The third volume to the series! This series has gone so far, i am proud of it. Same basic concept of book 1 and 2. Tells the other person's story, and all of that. But we will pick up where we left off! Enjoy! If you want a book 4, please message me that you do. Characters belongs to Rooster Teeth, and credit goes to the fabulous creators and voice actors of Red vs Blue.
1. Chapter 1

_Carolina part of the story part 1_

_6 hours earlier._

"I still hate flying! Ow."

"Well, my sister is going to be out cold for a while."

"North, get her buckle up, now! Delta are we in range of the prisoners."

"_By range you mean by distance correct? And by distance you mean how many miles, correct?"_

"How far away are we? That is what I want to know, so tell me already."

"_We are two miles above them."_

"We can handle the rest from here. Alright open the hatch. Jet packs on? Lets go."

The doors open before us, and we all jumped off the pelican into space.

"Remember the objective. Capture them dead or alive. The Director wants them dead now. If they flee, kill them. No exceptions."

"Yes ma'am."

We all soon enter the ship, and saw a bunch of aliens walking around the place.

"Is that Smith?" "Wait you know aliens?"

["Know them, C.T?"

"Know them? I can practically understand them, and Smith can understand me. So yeah, I know ways of communicating with aliens, here."

"Then work you magic, Connie and distract them for us."

"Whatever Wash. And don't call me, Connie."

"Right sorry. . . . .forgot. . . . . ."

We all waited for a few minutes, until C.T am back.'

"Alright it's all clear. Smith will try to get the other aliens away from the prisoners. In about two minutes, we go get them."

"And what about the aliens wandering around in the hall?""We'll just kill them."

"Alright lets go and kill some aliens."

We all brought out our weapons, and went up against a bunch of aliens. It took us a while to reach the front of the ship.

We could see all of them, and they aren't going to escape this time. Cause we are going to kill them right here, right now.

"Ready everyone?" "Ready."

"Then lets go kill some cons."

We all ran at them, and pen fired. It wasn't long, before they open fired on us. It was a long battle, as we all fought. They seem to have reinforcements, since more aliens came into the room and fired at us.

All around us, lay the bodies of aliens. As the smoke from the gun fire cleared up, we were surrounded by aliens.

"Well. . . .this is not good. . . .not good at all."

"Washington. . . . .just shut up. We can all see that we are in a bad situation."

"Got it, Carolina."

"Looks like your plan with Smith backfired, C.T."

"Just shut up. Cause Smith is doing all of us a favor."

"How so?"

We all heard a loud alien scream, as seven aliens fell to the ground.

"What just happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Carolina part of the story part 2_

It was a few moments longer, when all of the aliens were on the ground. Dead. Right before us, we saw a group of four aliens.

"Nice work C.T, your aliens skills proved to be of use. Okay, lets get going and kill those escape-cons. . . . . . .Mom get down!"

I pushed Tex out of the way, just as a sword was stabbed through me.

"Blarg!"

I look up from the ground, staring up at a medium size alien. The sword in it's hand, was cover in blood. My blood.

Closing my eyes, I tried my best not to scream. But the pain was starting to overwhelm me, and I could hear some guns going off and someone calling for an evac. It was moments later, when I passed out due to the pain, as I was carried away.

It was a long while, before my eyes open up again. C.T, South, and Tex were hovering over me, while the guys stayed away. Delta was even here next to me. Good thing, that I was able to make out their conversation.

"This looks bad. Really bad."

"South, go grab the first aid kit, we need to stop this bleeding. Now!"

They didn't know if I was awake or not, since my eyes were now squinted, and that my helmet was off. I could see South grabbing the first aid kit, pulling out the gauze and a few other things.

"Her wound is really bad. Can this pelican go any faster? She's losing a lot of blood!"

"I know! Okay, just shut up! We are five minutes away from docking already, so just hang tight." I was just barely sitting up, and when I felt a hand press my back down onto the medical bed. Looking up, I saw Tex.

"Don't sit up, Carolina, just don't. If you do, it will put you into a lot of pain, and we don't want that. So just stay lying down, alright?"

I barely nodded my head at her, and just lay my head down again. Closing my eyes, I tried to keep myself calm down, until we reached our destination.

"Alright, we reached our destination. Medical team is outside waiting. Lets move people!"

From that point on, I was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

_Director's part of the story part.3_

I places my hand on the window, as I stared at Carolina. She lay there on a medical bed, out cold still. The doctor's said we weren't allowed to visit her yes, they were still making sure she was holding steady.

Tex had already left, since I told her to go to bed. Agent York still stood by my side, even though I told him to go. But he refused stating that he want to be there, when she wakes.

It was moments later, when we saw her arm cover her eyes. A doctor came over to her, and we could see them talking. Moments later, the doctor came out, stating we can come in and see her. Entering her room, I gently grabbed her free hand.

"York. . . . .Director, sir."

"Carolina, it's dad to you. So how are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired. The doctor gave me some pain killer a little while ago. It will kick in soon. . . ."

"I'll take it that you are starting to feel and get better?"

"Just barely."

"I'll tell this to Allison and the Counselor then. For now get some rest, both of you."

With that said, I left them room, leaving York and Carolina alone. But in my head, I knew that Agent York loves my daughter, Carolina, and I knew he'll do anything to defend and make sure she is happy, for Carolina. But I also knew, one day, he will be looking after my daughter, when I can't be there.

I truly trust York with my daughter's own life.


	4. Chapter 4

_York's part of the story part 1_

"Carolina, I am so sorry about all of this. I wish we all stopped that alien, before it could have harmed you. I wish that it never happened." "York don't worry about it, okay. If I didn't do it at all, my mom would be dead. . . . .and I didn't want her to die, it would have been too much."

"The same way works for you, Carolina. We could have lost you, I could have lost you. And I don't ever want to lose you." "What do you mean by you losing me?"

"If you died and or you were lost in battle, I wouldn't know what to do. I can't lose you, Carolina, I can't let anyone take you away from me."

"York, just say what you want to say."

"I'm saying that I love you Carolina and that, I can't live without you in my life. Each day, that you go on a mission, I become afraid that you will die. I can't afford losing you in my life, and if you die. . . . . . .then I'll join you in death."

"York, you don't have to do that. . . . .I don't want you to do that. Besides I'm not going to die. Not yet. I sill have a long way to go, before I die."

"That's good to hear, Carolina. I'll see you in th morning. For now, get some rest."

"York. . . . .will you be here to see me in the morning?""Yeah, I will. I can promise you on that."

"And York. . . . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Good night."

"Night, Carolina."

I leaned down, and kissed her forehead. She gave me a grin, and I watch her eyes close. Walking away, I quietly though of what I did. Slowly, I felt a grin come across my face. I could feel us coming together smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5

_York's part of the story part.2_

"So what took you so long, York?"

"Yeah, tell us."

"Alright already. I was with Carolina, okay. Is that enough for me to tell you?"

"Nope, we want all of the details and none left out."

"Go ahead and tell us all of it. We want every detail, like North said. You know how we like secrets, York, so come on tell us."

"Yeah I know. Okay I'll start from the beginning. I told her how. . . . .we all wish to stop that alien, and how we could have lost her. And that. . . . .I can't afford to lose her. Also I said and I truly mean it. . . .that I love her."

"No way!"

"You did not say that!"

"I did, then I kissed her. You guys need to get a girlfriend now."

"Definitely."

"Yeah, I am so going to find one. Wash, York you guys have someone to love and be with. I still need to find that someone.""Then you better find a girlfriend, North. You can't stay single for all of your life, you know.""I know. Anyway lets get some sleep, okay?"

We all lay down on our beds, and the lights went off. For a few minutes on end, we has total peace and quiet. But then it was ruined, by Washington.

"I can't believe you kissed the Director's daughter.""Shut up, Washington."

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"No I am not. Just wait, York, I best you will become the Director's son in-law one day. And when you do, you will get to call him dad or something around those lines."

"That's it, Washington."

I tackle him on his bed, bringing Wash into a headlock, and pulling him to the floor. And we soon began to fight with one another.

"Now this is awesome. Theta you have to see this."

"_I can't look."_

"You seen people die and everything. . . . . .and you can't handle this? It's alright, save your innocence and get some sleep. I'll tell you the details later."

I continued fighting Washington, until someone slammed our door open. And that someone was non other, then her. Tex. She was here, and we knew she was angry now.

"Can you two shut up! We all want to get some sleep here! And why are you two fighting?"

"He pushed my annoyance over the edge!"

"He kissed your daughter!"

"You did what to my daughter, York!"

"She didn't care. And it was only on her cheek, and she smiled at it too. And that was it, I swear."

"York, you are coming with me, right now. No excuses or any of that sort."

Leaving the room, I followed after her.


	6. Chapter 6

_York's part of the story part 3_

We soon arrived at the bridge, and I could see the Director. He has his back to us, and I knew he didn't know anything. Yet.

"Church, our daughter Carolina, was by another agent."

"And which agent will that be?"

"Agent York."

"Dismiss Tex, I'll handle this from here."

I watch her leave the room, and soon turned my attention to the Director. He has his back to me, and I could see he was staring out into space.

"Agent York, do you recall the protocol?"

"Yes, I do sir."

"And it states a few things about relationships."

"Yes, I recall that sir."

"And do you know, on what you did?"

"I disobeyed that point of the protocol, and I deserve punishment sir."

"Lets talk to Carolina, and she what she says about this. Maybe she can get you off of the hook on this one."

We both walked off, and came down to the medical room. She was still asleep, and I could barely see the smile on her face.

"I can see that, Carolina, is happy."

"Yeah she is. And that's what I want for her, to be happy. That's one of the things."

"One of the things?"

"Being happy is one. Able to have a happy and live her own life, is another. I'll do whatever it takes, to make her happy and everything, just to see her smile or something."

We both remained quiet for a few moments, until a nurse came in and woke up Carolina. She removed an I.V from her, and gave her a brand new one. We continued watching, until the very end.


	7. Chapter 7

_Washington's part of the story part.1_

"Okay, I so cannot sleep. Going for a walk."

"Kay see you later. . . . . . . ."

I walked out of the room, and wander down the halls. Everything here is so quiet, and it creeps me out a bit. It's like there was no battle taking place or anything, and everyone can just relax.

Soon enough, I set myself off in a sprint.

It was half and hour later, and already I build up a bit of a sweat. Closing my eyes for a split second, I accidentally crashed into someone.

When my eyes finally open up, I notice that I was on top of C.T. She was a bit as I was.

"Well . . . .this is awkward."

"Very awkward, C.T."

We both remained quiet a few moments longer, and stared at each other. Soon I got off of her, and helped her up.

"Sorry about that C.T. . . . I was running. . . .and my eyes were close. . . . .and here we are right now."

"Well that I was a quick sum up, on what happen exactly. So what are you up doing late, Washington?"

"I just couldn't sleep at all, C.T, so I decided to go for a bit of a run."

"I couldn't either. Too many thoughts in my head, always bugging me, late into the night."

The alarms went of a few moments later, and we both ran back to our rooms, to get our armor on. Grabbing my weapon, I ran out into the hall, and headed to the battle ground.

Looking out into space, from the windows, I saw the enemy ship. This is going to become one disastrous battle. Taking, a deep breath, I ran after the other Freelancers.

"Hey it's those cons. So what do we do?"

"Grab your jetpack, and get out there. And don't end up like Georgia."

"Will someone tell me what happen to Georgia!"

"He got killed in space, and was never heard or seen from again. Happy?"

"How was he killed?"

"A nuke, that's what we think killed him.""How did he get killed by a nuke?"

"He didn't use his jetpack, when order too. So he's now dead, cause he got caught in the nuke's explosion. It was his fault."

"Never mind about me asking."

"Lets move out."

We all watch the hanger door open, and jetpack ourselves into space. The battle between us and the remaining Red and Blues, has begun.

"Why is there so much trash in space?"

"_Because, these are scraps that no one wants, and or destroyed pieces of old ships and everything else in between."_

"D, give it a break."

We all continued flying towards the space ship, that held the escape-cons. Soon enough, a thought came to my head.

"Why couldn't we send out a nuke? It would have made this situation a whole lot more easier."

[Wyoming] "Because Project Freelancer, doesn't use a nuke or anything that deals with nuclear power that much. They are use for back ups. Does that answer your question?""One more question-"

"What is that question. . . . .Washington? And he's gone now. The Director will not like this, one bit everyone. Wash vanish."

"He's no longer on my scanners."

"This is not good chaps."


	8. Chapter 8

_Wash's part of the story part.2_

_3 months later_

"I can't believe it took you guys two months and twenty-nine days to find me! And it took us additional four days to get back here!"

"Well, sorry. Just be glad that, we found you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Still mad at you guys. Can't believe that it took you all that long, to find me through Gamma. And he was with me the entire time!"

"We know okay. Plus there is someone who you need to cheer up. And that person has been depress since you vanished."

"And just when I got back, I need to cheer up someone."

"Here is the room number. Later."

"I know who this is! You could have said it was C.T, and I would have already been there by now!"

Shaking my head, I just walked off to C.T.'s room.

_3 months earlier._

"One more question-"

I saw a small flash of light, and ended up far away from the mission. In a weird swamp like place, I think.

"What the! Where am I? This is just great! And I can't even send out a distress call, because it's broken. What else can go wrong?""Blarg?""And now with the aliens! What next a car?!"With that said, a warthog almost hit me. But it missed by a long shot, as it whizzed right over my head.

"What is wrong with me. . . . . .I should be running now right?"

"Blarg."

"AAAHHH!"

I ran off into the distance, with the alien right behind me. It kept on shooting at me, until I lost it ten minutes later. It wasn't until another ten minutes later, when I found and killed the alien.

"Okay, I am safe for now."

Taking a look around my surroundings [finally], I truly was in a weird and creepy swamp area. Everything was all black and green, and . . . . .rainy. Just barely, I can hear something whispering, and I saw tiny little orbs flying around. This place was really creeping me out.

Over time, as the days went by [I think], I have been working on hacking into the building's computer system. But each time, that I did try hacking it, it would soon shut me out of it.

"Should have kept that hacking manual on me."

"_Knock knock."_

"Gamma! Oh thank you, for being here! How long have you been here, and how long have I been here?"_"You have been here for two months and twenty-five days. For me, I have been here for twenty-five days. For the other to come and find us, it will be an additional four days. Then it will be another four days, to get back to freelancer."_

"Don't care. Send out the distress call, please. I can wait the additional four days."

A few more days passed by, and I saw a pelican landing in the area. Watching it through my scope, I saw the other Freelancer's exit the pelican.

"You guys, over here!"

"Wash, we finally found you!"

"Gamma found me first, you guys."

"Doesn't matter, we still found you. At least we did better at finding, then the first time with Georgia. So lets get out of here, this is no place for a reunion at this second."

"Or what a hunter will come at us, old chap?"

With that just said, we saw a huge green blast hit a tree. Turning around, we saw a hunter.

["Into the ship, now!"

"So much for a reunion, huh Carolina. And thanks a lot for ruining this reunion, Wyoming."

We all boarded onto the pelican, and left the creepy swamp area far behind. It's nice to be back with the people, who I care for.


End file.
